DLC
Downloadable Content is the special add-on content to the game. Packs Game Packs Star Wars Pack #Tash Aranda #Anakin Solo #Hermione Bagwa #Fox #Hawkeye (Clone) #Paploo #Darth Bane #Darth Plagueis #Jocasta Nu Indiana Jones Pack #Major Eaton #Colonel Musgrove #Giant Sherpa #Heinrich Himmler #Indiana (Dog) #Colin Williams #Pancho Villa #Ugha Caveman #Jimmy Wycroft #Private Mitchell DC Universe Pack #Fire #Ice #Captain Atom #General Eiling #Major Force #Iris West #Power Ring #Donna Troy #Doctor Polaris #Weather Wizard Harry Potter Pack #Selwyn #Nigel Wolpert #Daphne Greengrass #Lisa Turpin #Megan Jones #Professor Babbling #Merlin #Piers Polkiss #Nicholas Flamel #Professor Dippet Pirates of the Caribbean Pack #Captain Teague #Gillette #Tamara #Ogilvey #Scurvey Joe #Crimp #Tearlach #Kursar #Duncan #Ezekiel The Lord of the Rings Pack #Drogo Baggins #Ugluk #Morgoth #Théodred #Master Worrywort #Bill Ferny Sr. #Lethuin #Proudfoot #Morwen #Freda LEGO City Pack # # # # # # # # # # Marvel Universe Pack #Thor (Female) #Spider-Girl #Apocalypse #Sunspot #Betty Ross #Betty Brant #Green Goblin (2002 film) #Hyperion #Star Brand #Baron Zemo The LEGO Movie Pack # #Milhouse #Speed Racer #Fabu-Fan #Surfer Dave #NBA Player #Robo Marshall #Marsha #Alfie #Bandito Jurassic Park Pack #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Related Packs The Battle of Five Armies Pack The Battle of Five Armies Pack brings in five levels based on The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies. Levels =Episode: The Battle of Five Armies = #Smaug Attack - As Smaug attacks Lake-town, Bard and Bain come to stop him. #Hiding the Arkenstone - As Thorin becomes power hungry, Bilbo and Balin try to hide the Arkenstone from him. #Battle the Witch-king - #I Will Have War - #All is Lost - Characters #Bilbo Baggins (Five Armies) #King Thorin #Bard (Five Armies) #Balin (Five Armies) #Dwalin (Five Armies) #Fili (Five Armies) #Kili (Five Armies) #Galadriel (Five Armies) #Elrond (Five Armies) #Dain Rebels Pack The Rebels Pack brings in 10 characters from the Star Wars Rebels TV series. Level *Out of Darkness - Sabine Wren and Hera Syndulla travel to Fort Anaxes, but there's a danger when the asteroid eclipses. Characters #Ezra Bridger #Kanan Jarrus #Sabine Wren #Hera Syndulla #Zeb #Chopper #Inquisitor #Sabine Wren (Masked) #Agent Kallus #Cikatro Vizago Guardians of the Galaxy Pack The Guardians of the Galaxy Pack brings in the film versions of the Guardians of the Galaxy members, plus a few other characters from the film. #Star-lord (Film) #Gamorra (Film) #Drax (Film) #Rocket Raccoon (Film) #Groot (Film) #Ronan the Accuser (Film) #Yondu #Nebula #Collector #Carina X-Men Pack The X-Men Pack brings in some characters from the X-Men films. #Wolverine (film) #Shadowcat (film) #Mystique (film) #Jean Grey (film) #Magneto (film) #Cyclops (film) #Sabretooth (film) #Professor X (film) #Iceman (film) #Storm (film) Legion of Super Heroes Pack #Triplicate Girl #Brainiac 5 #Bouncing Boy #Saturn Girl #Lightning Lad #Phantom Girl #Dream Girl #Timberwolf #Chameleon Boy #Shrinking Violet Big Hero Six Pack #Hiro Hamada #GoGo Tomago #Wasabi #Honey Lemon #Fred #Baymax #Aunt Cass #Tadashi Hamada #Yokai #Robert Kellagan Spider-Verse Pack #Spider-Man 2099 #Scarlet Spider #Spider-Man (Miles Morales) #Spider-Girl #Spider-Ham #Spider-Carnage #Iron Spider #Spider-Man (House of M) #Spider-Man India #Spider-Man (Billoinaire Armour) *BONUS - Spider-Man Noir Clone Wars Seasons 3-6 Pack Levels Episode: #Revenge #Clone Cadets #The Jedi Who Knew Too Much #The Unknown #The Lawless Characters #Ahsoka Tano (Seasons 3-6) #Fives (Seasons 3-6) #Tup #Trench #Darth Maul (Clone Wars) #Mandalorian Super Commando #Commander Wollfe #Clone Trooper (Seasons 3-6) #ARC Trooper #Shock Trooper *BONUS - Captain Rex (Seasons 3-6) Gotham Pack Levels =Episode: [[Lost Levels = #Saving the Enterprise - After Riddler and Two-Face steal the Super Cannon, Batman and Robin come to Wayne Enterprises to stop them. This serves as the Hero level to An Enterprising Theft. #Crime in the Streets - Two-Face in his truck and the Riddler in his motorcycle drive around Gotham wrecking havoc. This is the Villain version of Two-Face Chase. #A Real Bane - Bane wakes up from unconsciousness and escapes the police. Batman and Robin fight him to put him back in police custody. This is the sequel to Rockin' the Docks. #A Batty Zoo - Man-Bat and Penguin go to the Zoo to recruit penguin minions. This takes place right before Zoo's Company. #Art of Scares - Scarecrow is scaring people at the Gotham Art Gallery, and Batman and Robin need to stop him. This is after Scarecrow escapes the crane from The Joker's Masterpiece. #Chemicals in Wonderland - Mad Hatter and Joker go to Ace Chemicals to collect ingredients for his laughing gas. LEGO Packs Ninjago Pack #Red Ninja #Blue Ninja #White Ninja #Black Ninja #Lord Garmadon #Sensei Wu #Nya #Zane (Unmasked) #Jay (Unmasked) #Lloyd (Unmasked) #Kai (Unmasked) #Cole (Unmasked) *BONUS - Skales Legends of Chima Pack #Laval #Eris #Cragger #Crooller #Lagravis #Gorzan #Razar #Worriz #Rogon #Skinnet *BONUS - Leonidas Minifigures Pack #Max #Video Game Guy #Cyclops Monster #Roller Derby Girl #Hippie #Bride #Jungle Boy #Mister Gold #Black Knight #Santa's Elf LEGO Island Pack Bionicle Pack Pirate Pack Warner Bros. Packs Looney Tunes Pack Duck Dodgers Pack Scooby-Doo Pack Tiny Toons Mortal Kombat Pack Disney Packs Mickey Mouse Pack #Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck #Goofy #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck Hercules Pack The Lion King Pack Aladdin Pack Toy Story Pack #Woody #Buzz Lightyear #Jessie #Rex #Zurg #Sarge #Hamm # *BONUS - [[Mr. Potato Head The Incredibles Pack Level *Battle of Metroville - The Incredibles and Frozone fight the giant Omnidroid attacking the city at the climax. Characters #Mr. Incredible #Elastigirl #Violet #Dash #Jack-Jack #Frozone #Mirage #Syndrome #Mr. Incredible (Golden Age) #Elastigirl (Golden Age) *BONUS - Edna Mode Alice in Wonderland Pack Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pack The Nightmare Before Christmas Pack Nickolodeon Packs Avatar Pack Levels *The Boy in the Iceberg - Katara and Sokka travel through the South Pole and discovers Avatar Aang. Characters #Aang #Katara #Sokka #Toph #Prince Zuko #Prince Zuko (Book 1) #Uncle Iroh #Azula #Suki #Admiral Zhao *BONUS - Fire Lord Ozai *Token - Monk Gyatso The Legend of Korra Pack #Korra #Mako #Bolin #Chief Beifong #Amon #Kuvira #Tenzin #Jinora #Ikki #Meelo *BONUS - Zaheer Spongebob Squarepants Pack Danny Phantom Pack Jimmy Neutron Pack Fairly Oddparents Pack Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Michelangelo (Turtle) #Donatello #Rafael #Leonardo #Splinter #April O'Neal #Shredder #Karai #Casey Jones #Baxter Stockman *BONUS - Dogpound Girl Packs Friends Pack Barbie Pack #Barbie #Ken # # # # # # # # My Little Pony Pack #Twilight Sparkle #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Applejack #Rarity #Princess Celestia #Princess Luna #Spike #Apple Bloom *BONUS - Discord Brats Pack Equestria Girls Pack Women of Marvel Pack #Amora #Medusa #Shanna the She-Devil #Lyra #Tytania #Magma #Rogue #Thundra #Crystal #Tygra *BONUS - Domino DC Heroines Pack #Fire #Ice #Power Ring #Big Barda #Mary Marvel #Elasti-Girl #Arisia #Black Orchid #Amythest #Kole *BONUS - Cyclone Star Wars Women Pack Disney Princess Pack More Females Pack Holiday Packs Christmas Pack *Santa's Elf Halloween Pack Easter Pack Valentines Pack Fourth of July Pack St. Patrick's Pack April Fools Pack Memorial Pack Labor Pack Hannukah Pack Third-Party Packs The Hunger Games Pack Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Pack Spy Kids Pack Despicable Me Pack Digimon Pack Twilight Pack The Beatles Pack The Flying Boy Pack Rock Band Pack Irrelevant Pack Console Based Packs Wii U Exclusive Packs Super Mario Pack =Level = *Super Mario Bros. =Characters = #Mario #Luigi #Bowser #Princess Peach #Yoshi #Toad (Mushroom) #Wario #Princess Daisy #Waluigi #Koopa Troopa *BONUS - Rosalina *Token - Bowser Jr The Legend of Zelda Pack =Level = *Hyrule =Characters = #Link #Princess Zelda #Ganondorf Kirby Super Star Pack Pokémon Pack Sonic the Hedgehog Pack Star Fox Pack Donkey Kong Pack Xbox One Exclusive Packs Halo Pack (Xbox One) *Master Chief * * * * * * * * * Banjo-Kazooie Pack Playstation 4 Excusive Packs Crash Bandicoot Pack #Crash Bandicoot #Coco Bandicoot #Aku Aku #Crunch Bandicoot #Cortex #Tiny Tiger #Dingodile #N. Gin #Uka Uka *BONUS - Fake Crash Kingdom Hearts Pack #Sora #Riku #Kairi #Terra (Birth by Sleep) #Aqua #Ven #Roxas #Axel #Xemnas #Ansem *BONUS - Xion Final Fantasy Pack #Cloud #Yuffie #Tifa #Squall #Moogle #Cid #Aerith #Yuna #Rikku #Tidus *BONUS - Sephiroth Tomb Raider Pack #Lara Croft # # # # # # # # # *BONUS - God of War Pack #Kratos #Ares # # # # # # # # Metal Gear Solid Pack #Solid Snake #Hal Otacon #Raiden (Metal Gear) #Mei Ling #Colonel Campbell # # # # # Spyro the Dragon Pack Jak and Dexter Pack Rachet and Clank Pack Playstation Characters Pack Individual Characters The following characters can be sold individually.